Dangerous Comfort
by trixie4
Summary: brief Aya/Omi suggestive introspective thingy


title: Dangerous Comfort: Weiss Kruz  
  
author: trixie  
  
disclaimer: i don't own this, or anything. i'm just having fun. no money involved here...  
  
suggestions of Aya/Omi pairing, but nothing concrete...  
  
note: i've only seen weiss kruz from the first two dvd's released in america. when i saw the first dvd (first 5 eps), i thought that aya and omi had some chemistry... and i didn't know that omi was so much younger cuz they didn't say. anyway, i've figured out now why there isn't much aya/omi pairings, but i still think they have chemistry. so...  
  
this takes place somewhere in the vicinity of ep. 9 & 10, when omi is leaning about his brothers...  
  
also, i've written a weiss kruz and a batman version of this fic, since the main image that inspired the fic applied to both. just noting that on the off chance that someone saw both versions and thought, plagiarism! since i use two different pen names...  
  
^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Aya stood in the doorframe watching his young teammate for a moment, silent and cautious. Omi sat on the bed, shaking. Aya cursed himself, and then Persia, and then all the gods he could name but didn't believe in, and then himself again.   
  
Omi had been pushing himself for the past several weeks, working night and day for Weiss. When he did stop, it certainly wasn't like he was resting. He was having nightmares again. Only natural, considering all that the boy was going through now and had gone through to get here, but still...  
  
At once, Aya wanted to go in and comfort the boy, and he wanted to walk away and pretend that he had never been there. There was the big brother side of him that wanted to shelter and protect Omi. That side of him confused Aya terribly. He wasn't the sort of person who sheltered and comforted others; he was the sort that delivered justice to those who lurked in the dark, preying upon the weak. But, time and again, he found himself protecting people. It confused him.   
  
There was another side of him that reacted to Omi in a way that Aya simply refused to acknowledge. He knew that the boy had 'attached' himself to Aya simply because Aya was a leader to Omi, perhaps to all of Weiss, so it was only natural that the youngest member of their team would look up to him, and admire him. But, he was still very young, despite his maturity and strength, and Aya knew...   
  
He had to be the big brother. That was the role that he could fulfill in Omi's life.  
  
Silently, he entered the room and sat on the bed, putting his hand on Omi's shoulder. Omi started, surprised to see him there, and then relaxed.  
  
Aya felt himself shudder as the boy relaxed into his grip.  
  
"Aya-kun... I'm sorry! I know that I need to... I should pull myself together, I know, there's a mission, I know! It's just..." Omi couldn't look up at Aya, his slight frame shaking.  
  
Aya tightened his grip. "Omi. Don't apologize. Take your time. There's no shame in being human." The words sounded alien to Aya, but Omi needed to hear them, he knew.  
  
Omi's lip quivered, his arms coming to wrap around his body in a self-hug that made the boy seem even smaller than he was. "I want... I want to be like you, Aya-kun. I'm trying. I am."  
  
Aya found that he knew no words to express what he wanted Omi to know. Instead, he placed his hand on Omi's cheek, the curve of his face seemingly molded to the contours of Aya's palm. Gently, Aya rubbed his thumb across Omi's cheekbone.  
  
Omi became electrified. With a quick motion, he turned his face so that his lips touched Aya's palm, and his hands came up to hold Aya's hand still. He kissed Aya's palm with the sort of passion that only an innocent can show to a hand.  
  
Aya's eyes widened slightly. It was so pure and clean, this gesture of love from his young teammate, and yet...   
  
The predator in him became hungry at the sight. The soft heat of Omi's tender lips inspired a craving in Aya he knew...  
  
He knew he must deny.  
  
Pulling his hand away abruptly, he pushed back a foot, separating himself from Omi. Omi deflated, his pale face turning away from Aya, shame coloring his cheeks.  
  
Aya bit his tongue.  
  
With one finger, he gently raised Omi's face and slowly lowered his face to Omi's. He felt his whole body shiver with Omi's, as Omi's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a small o. He placed a kiss on Omi's forehead, all of his strength and willpower pulled together to prevent him from dipping lower with his mouth, his eyes closed tightly to shut out the temptation of Omi's mouth.  
  
When he pulled away, he was rewarded with a look of pure bliss.  
  
It was wrong, he told himself, that he should not only allow, but *encourage*, this sort of reaction in the boy, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Omi was desirable. Was it his fault, then, that he desired the boy?   
  
Standing, he tried to smile, but it didn't happen. It would have looked strange anyway. "Get some rest, Omi. You've earned it."  
  
Walking away, he tried not to notice that Omi touched the place where Aya had kissed him with an almost reverent expression of contentment arranging his features.  
  
Leaning back against the wall in the hallway, he reminded himself that Omi was young, too young still, and that he had a responsibility to be a role model for the boy.  
  
Omi wouldn't be too young forever, though. And if Omi still cared for him after Aya was no longer his role model...  
  
It was a dangerous way to think, Aya knew, but he also knew it was the only way he could think.  
  
The predator in him was already busy visualizing.   
  
~*~  
  
end 


End file.
